Miracles
by xPinnk-Butterflyyx
Summary: Prompt: "I need to ask you a serious question" Quinn and Rachel have a heart to heart and it's time to set the record straight or is it too late? Set two years after Finn's death, the Glee club reunite to say goodbye to Glee club once and for all. An A/U Puckleberry and Quinn/Biff (A verse where there was No Shelby and No Beth and only minor Finchel/Fuinn/Quick) Multi P.O.V.


**_A/N: Because Puckleberry is my life atm! I wish Glee gave me more of this!_**

 ** _Prompt: "I need to ask you a serious question"_** ** _Quinn and Rachel have a heart to heart and it's time to set the record straight or is it too late?_**

 ** _Set two years after Finn's death, the Glee club reunite to say goodbye to Glee club once and for all._**

 ** _A/U Puckleberry and Quinn/Biff (A verse where there was No Shelby and No Beth and only minor Finchel/Fuinn/Quick)_**

 ** _Multi P.O.V (Mainly Quinn, Rachel and Puck)_**

* * *

When Finn died, everyone was heartbroken, he was our Quarterback.

The leader, their leader in many ways.

I once thought I'd end up with Finn, that we'd get married and have kids, the whole nine yards and at some point I'm sure Rachel believed the same thing for a brief period back in Junior year, when I was pretty sure the girl was a meddling bitch, but I knew once we both left Lima after Graduation that it wasn't going to happen Finn Hudson was a county boy and we were city girls, both achieving out dreams of Yale (for myself) and NYADA (for Rachel).

I now had a new life, new friends (mixed with some old friends) and a fiance who loved me just as much as I loved them, life after Graduation had been good to me.

Coming back to Lima, walking the hallways of McKinley High brought back so many memories of this place, some good and some bad, I found myself staring down the hallway at the trophy cabinets I can see all the Glee trophies and it makes me so happy that we as The New Directions changed this school together, we made Glee popular again and in the middle of all of that stands the one Football championship this school has ever won- It was their title, the day Finn made me realize I was so much more than just another blonde cheerleader, I was Quinn Fabray.

Choosing Glee over the Cheerios was the best decision I ever made, I can honestly say that.

 _"Quinn"_ I heard a familiar voice behind me, I turn around to see one of my oldest friends a girl I spent many years hurting but in the last couple of years away from Lima (it had been seven years), and she had become one of her best friends, Rachel Berry, standing there in a signature black dress that she more commonly wore these days, long gone are the days of Animal Sweaters and Short Skirts, her fashion sense had definitely got better with age but she'd never looked smaller or more vulnerable in her life.

That terrified me, the way Rachel could detach her voice from her body- no wonder she was so great on Broadway.

 _"Rachel, I didn't think you could make it because of rehearsals?"_ I ask her pulling her into an embrace which she returns as she always does.

 _"_ _It's for Finn, it's for the New Directions, I have to say goodbye, we both do Quinn"_ She says summing up everything so well that's why I needed her in my life, she kept me grounded, that sounds so ironic considering she is Rachel Berry Broadway Star.

"Are you ready?" She asks me, as she takes hold of my hand, her stance stronger than before.

I just nod, because I don't know if I am ready to say goodbye fully to Glee forever as we both walk towards our choir room.

It's been a couple of years since all the original New Directions have been in the same room but they would be soon all to say goodbye forever.

I still kept in touch with some of the Original New Direction members:

 **Rachel Berry** , the girl who stole her high school boyfriend in Junior Year but it ended up being the best thing that happened to her as she gained her best friend.

 **Kurt (and later Blaine)** he lives with Rachel, so she sees him a lot, they have more in common than she thought, the two men were quite good at advise.

 **Santana and Brittany** , finally got back together after a couple of years apart, Santana used to live with Rachel and Kurt but recently moved in with Brittany down the road from Kurt and Rachel.

 **Puck** , he will call in now and then, but it wasn't for a good few years, after Finn died, he wanted to make something of himself so he joined the Marines, no one has spoke to him for at least a year.

Where as the rest of them ( **Tina, Artie, Michael, Sam and Mercedes** ) I haven't spoke to.

Yes there's Facebook and that's informed me that Tina and Michael have gotten engaged, Artie is a Film Producer and Sam and Mercedes still have an on/off relationship in LA.

I didn't think for a team that was once so close that we wouldn't be anymore.

The New Directions are all grown up.

* * *

Walking back into the Choir Room where we spent so many years of our youth in made all the memories flood back, the Finchel/Quick love Triangle, the Finchel/Puckleberry love triangle, Finn's proposal, Sectionals, Regionals, finally winning Nationals, the New Directions growing up.

Living.

They lived.

When I made it to New York (with Kurt and Santana, then eventually Brittany) I'd never felt happier, I was free and then last year when I got my dream role in Funny Girl my dreams had all come true, the only thing missing was someone to share it with- no leading man to watch me from the front row, watching all my friends couple up, getting engaged and married it was hard to watch especially after everything.

Yes, I'd had some boyfriends while in New York but nothing compares to _him._

It's unfair to them because I have such a high expectation of a man who isn't even mine.

Yet here I was looking out for him, waiting for him to reappear in my life.

My eyes float across the room until they land on him and he looked damn fine in that uniform of his, he's been working out more, his guns bigger than I remembered,his hair no longer in that stupid Mohawk, he has short brown hair, his hazel eyes look right at me and a smirk appears on his face.

He looks at me and doesn't say anything like I meant nothing to him because I didn't anymore.

In that moment I'm lost, i had to get out and there starts another New Directions tradition- A Rachel Berry storm out, Kurt and Blaine follow after me.

It was raining the day he left.

 _The ceiling was white, the room silent, it hurt, everything hurt._

 _"I'm sorry" I said when he sat down next to me, "I didn't know I was pregnant" I whisper._

 _"Rachel" His voice so raw, his eyes red._

 _"I lost our baby" I cry as he clutches my hand._

 _"Rachel..I'm sorry" He says._

 _"Noah, you should go" I say_ _"I can't be around you right now, it hurts" the tears free falling down my face._

 _"Rachel,please don't push me away" He says his voice hoarse from the crying._

 _"I don't love you anymore" I lie to him, I had to._

 _He leaves immediately after and he doesn't look back._

 _The doctor spoke to me a few minutes before Noah had shown up, I might not be able to have children, how could I tell Noah that?_

 _When I know how much he wants to be father, even if this one wasn't planned._

That was a two years ago, we hadn't spoke since Finn died.

* * *

I watch her leave the Choir Room followed by Kurt and Blaine, I close my eyes trying to compose myself, how was i ever going to get Rachel back if we weren't in the same room?

I knew she was lying when she told me two years ago she didn't love me, even if it made me miserable maybe it would make her happy? But if it did then why did she look so haunted?

I love Rachel Berry,I have loved her for so many years, maybe we could get back together, maybe we would both be happy.

I will have to work on having her stay in the same room as me to start off with and that might be hard because I know how stubborn Rachel Berry could be, which sometimes could be good but in his case it would be bad. Very bad.

How was I going to get my girl back?

The good old fashioned Glee way.

Sing about it. (obviously)

 _"I don't love you anymore" I heard her lie to me, but I had to get out of there, I know I shouldn't be leaving, I was taking the easy way out, but she deserved to be happy and I never thought she would be happier,better off without me._

 _I didn't look back, because if I did, I'd go running back to her..._

I'm brought out of my Rachel Berry thoughts by hearing Quinn's voice and her giving me a hug.

* * *

I look up from where I am sitting when I hear Puck's voice, I smile he's an old friend and I missed him, I stand up to give him a hug, as i am giving him a hug I notice Rachel's reaction, her over dramatic storm off, she never told me what happened between those two, but it must have been bad because Rachel hasn't really dated anyone since they broke up.

I would have to ask her about that later.

Soon enough the new directions had reunited, Rachel was back in the room and that's when Kurt has a great idea as he drags Rachel along with him and Blaine towards the Auditorium, I also notice the way Puck watches her, he wasn't the best at hiding his emotions, his eyes trailed over the petite Jewish girl like a little, lost puppy and my heart breaks for them both.

When would they sort this out?

Me and Puck walk together towards the Auditorium, where Kurt wants to perform one of our greatest group numbers for Mr Schuester, as we all get in position i can see Puck watching Rachel, his eyes never leave her, he watches all her little actions, he smiles as he watches her sing, he's one hundred percent in love with her.

Even now, he couldn't deny that.

 _ **Just a small town girl**_  
 _ **Livin' in a lonely world**_  
 _ **She took the midnight train goin' anywhere**_  
 _ **Just a city boy**_  
 _ **Born and raised in south Detroit**_  
 _ **He took the midnight train goin' anywhere..**_

I wasn't going to stop until they were back together, my friends deserve to be happy and they are happiest when they are together.

After we had finished the performance and spent time catching up with Mr Schuester, I grabbed Rachel's hand and lead her outside, I was going to sort this out once and for all, they broke up two years ago and they were both miserable.

I was once told "If the story doesn't have a happy ending, it isn't over" so it means their story isn't over.

Not by a long shot.

* * *

 _"I need to ask you a serious question"_ Quinn says, looking at me with wide eyes as we sit down on the bleachers.

Why did all of my heart to hearts some how happen on these bleachers?

 _"What?"_ I ask her.

 _"Are you in love with Puck?"_ She asks me, i don't need to meet her eyes to know she already knows the answer.

 _"I can't remember a time I wasn't"_ I say truthfully, _"But Quinn it doesn't matter, it's too late"_ I say sadly.

It was too damn late and I knew it.

 _"it's never too late Rachel Berry, you taught me that"_ As she says that her gaze falls behind us and in the distance there is her fiance Biff, I remember all the times Quinn said she'd never find love after Graduation and Bam,all of sudden Biff's in her life loving her the way a girl deserves to be loved.

 _"I might not be able to have children"_ I say just above a whisper.

 _"What?"_ Quinn asks louder than her normal voice, I can see Biff and also Puck looking over to us.

 _"Is that why he left?"_ She asks, I can see her about to get angry, _"He doesn't know"_ I said shaking my head.

 _"I don't understand"_ Quinn says looking at me confused.

 _"We had a miscarriage two years ago a couple of days before Finn died, i'd just found out from the doctor their was a high possibility i couldn't have children before he showed up at the hospital, so to spare him the pain i told him I didn't love him"_ I said as tears start forming in my eyes.

 _"Oh Rachel..."_ My best friend says pulling me in for a hug.

A few moments later Biff and Puck are beside them on the bleachers and it's just awkward especially when Biff says he needs to talk to Quinn alone, she's about to protest but it dies when Biff smiles at her, she looks at me and I nod my head, so they leave and it is just me and Noah, something that hasn't happened in two years

 _"Are you ok?"_ He asks me as he sits down finally _, "I saw Quinn hug you and I can tell you've been crying Rachel"_ He adds as he moves closer to me.

 _"I never meant what I said in the hospital that day"_ I say before I can stop myself, why must my mouth run away with its self?

 _"I_ _know_ " He says casually.

 _"Then why did you?-"_ I look him in the eyes for the first time.

 _"Walk away? Because you wanted me to and I wanted to make you happy it's all I ever wanted"_ He says so beautifully.

 _"I'm sorry"_ I say simply.

 _"I just want to know why Rachel"_ He says.

 _"Because I can't give you what you want"_ I reply.

 _"You can't, what?"_ He says looking at me as if I have two heads, i stop him before he says all he wants it me, because I know that's going to come out of his mouth eventually.

 _"I-I-"_ I can't find the words to tell him even though I know I have too as I wrung my hands together.

 _"Rachel, what's wrong?"_ He asks me so genuinely, he's holding my hand to stop my movements, as I start to cry again.

 _"I don't think_ _I can have children, please don't hate me,, please Noah"_ I whisper, looking down at my feet.

 _"Hate you? Jesus Rachel, do you know how much I love you?"_ He says, using his free hand to tilt my head up to look at him.

 _"Noah"_ I say his name weakly.

 _"No, listen to me, I love you"_ He says as simple as that _"Children or no children, I love you, I always have and always will"_ He says pulling me in for a warm embrace, how being held by him made it better.

 _"Rachel, you should have told me, I would have stayed with you"_ He says gently.

 _"I know, but I knew you wanted children, what guy doesn't?"_ I ask in a quiet voice.

 _"Yes, I want kids, but it's not a deal breaker, you know I'd be with you..."_ He says and it's like he's staring into my soul with his eyes, I lean over and cover his lips with mine, soft and warm, like they always were, his hands find their way to either side of my face, holding on for dear life.

 _"So, do you think we could try again maybe?"_ I ask him with a smile on his face, as he entwines his larger hand with my smaller one.

 _"About damn time Berry"_ He replies happily before he captures my lips once more.

* * *

Back in the Choir Room Mr Schuester said we could sing any song that we'd sung in Glee during our time that meant something to us,

 _"I have something Mr Schue"_ I say standing up in the center of the floor.

 _"So this song was my first ever solo in the Glee club, all because my girl wanted a leading man"_ I say smiling across at her and I can see the blush creep upon her cheeks, _"This one's for you Rachel, I love you"_ I say, while I can hear the awwws around the room from the Glee girls plus Kurt and Blaine as I expected.

 ** _Where it began, I can't begin to knowing_**  
 ** _But then I know it's growing strong_**  
 ** _Was in the spring_**  
 ** _Then spring became the summer_**  
 ** _Who'd have believed you'd come along..._**

I sang our song, my eyes never left hers, we wasted two years of our lives being without each other and I didn't want to waste anymore, after the song comes to an end, I swing my guitar round so it's behind me, I walk towards her, I stop in front of her getting down on one knee, I can see the surprise in her eyes, she's definitely going to cry I can tell you now.

 _"Rachel Barbara Berry, I am going to keep this simple, we wasted so many years of our lives being without each other and I don't want to waste anymore time without you in my life, will you do me the greatest honor in my life, will you be mine forever? Will you marry me?"_ I ask her, her eyes are sparkling already,i can see the beaming smile on her face, before she answers.

 _"Yes"_ The most beautiful singular word I have ever heard because she's saying it.

There's a chorus of finally's around the room, as I kiss her, slipping the engagement ring I'd had since graduation for her on to her finger.

 _"I told you it's never to late"_ I hear Quinn say as she hugs Rachel.

* * *

A year later, Quinn and Biff married and I honesty couldn't been happier to be her Maid of Honor, to watch her be a beautiful bride, I even caught her bouquet, with a smile on his face my fiance walks over to me and whispers, _"it's going to be us next"_ and it wasn't a lie, as six months later we were married, we even returned home to Lima to get married by Rabbi Greenburg, something Rachel had dream of since she was a little girl, the look of pride on Debbie Puckerman's face said it all.

It broke my heart I'd never be able to give her the Jewish grand children she desired for so long.

I was nervous, I hadn't been feeling very well for the past few days, I assumed I had eaten something dodgy as I felt myself throw up for the third time that week,but looking back on what I had eaten over the past few days there was nothing out of the ordinary.

A idea popped into my head.

No.

I shake my head, there's no way,

Well, that's a lie as mine and Noah's sex life was off the charts the man was insatiable and I really couldn't help it especially as he'd now decided to join the NYPD, so he was working out more than he usual did so that resulted in more sex, it was a win-win for both of them, so as there was about a twenty percent chance I could get pregnant Noah didn't use condoms most of the time even if I still used birth control, which he said was crazy, but he liked my crazy.

 _"Quinn"_ I say as soon as my friend answers her phone on the third ring.

 _"Hey Mrs Puckerman, how are you today?"_ she says a little too happily on the phone.

 _"I know this sounds crazy, but I think I need to take a pregnancy test"_ I announce.

 _"What?!"_ Quinn is squealing down the phone before she says, _"I'll be right over"_ And with that she hangs up.

Now all I can do it wait.

This was crazy surely, she couldn't be pregnant right?

* * *

I knock on my best friends front door, this couldn't be happening, but I really wanted it to be, as soon as she appears at the door we both just smile at each other as soon as I step in the front door, I hand her a small white bag.

 _"Do it"_ I say simply.

There's a moment of hesitation before we both head upstairs, Rachel goes to the bathroom and I'm left holding my breath when she comes out of the bathroom, _"I've done it, it says I have to wait three minutes"_ She says sitting down on the bed, for a woman who might not being able to have children, she's far to calm.

Who was this woman? She's not the Rachel Berry I have come to know and love.

I sit down next to her on her marital bed, we hold hands, i absent mindedly laugh thinking about how we went from hating each other to sitting on her bed waiting three minutes to see if Rachel Berry is pregnant, but somehow this feels right.

All we do is breath in and breath out, checking the clock on the wall going tick tock, tick tock,

"It's time" we say in unison.

She picks up the white stick capturing it with both hands, staring at it like it's a bomb.

She lets a tear roll down her face as she turns the stick to show me, there's not one but two pink lines.

Rachel Berry was pregnant.

 _"Oh my God Rachel"_ I say my throat chocking up, I start to cry with her as I wrap my arms around her, _"We need to book a doctors appointment, we need to get this confirmed"_ I say directly, I didn't want this to be a false positive for my best friend, I don't think she could handle it.

"I-I never thought this would happen, I didn't know I wanted this until now" She whispers.

* * *

I stare at my wife as she's pacing in front of me in our living room she'd come in the room announcing that she had something to tell me that the doctor had told her, she had crazy eyes and it terrified me,i couldn't lie as I turned the Television set off.

 _"Rachel, baby, can you just stop pacing and tell me what happened, you said you went to the doctor, are you ok? Are you ill? Will you just tell me because you are freaking me our right now"_ I say rather harshly, I didn't mean to sound mean, I just needed to know she was ok.

She looks up at me, she takes a deep breath before she starts, _"Well yes I went to the doctors, you were at work so I went with Quinn, as she's my best friend, kinda like my sister-"_ Rachel starts to babble, so unlike her normal self.

 _"Babe, I know who Quinn is"_ I say cutting her off, encouraging her to carry on.

 _"Yeah, sorry.. As I was saying we were at the doctors and that's when I got it confirmed, I- I'm"_ Rachel starts to waver at the end of her sentence, that's when I get up from our couch.

 _"Can you just spit it out Rachel because the longer you speak in these riddles the more I'm turning into you and freaking out"_ I say, reaching out and holding her hand, gently squeezing it as a sign of encouragement.

 _"Noah, we're pregnant"_ She says beaming across at me.

 _"I knew my swimmers could knock you up eventually"_ I smirk across at my petite wife, attempting to pull her closer to me but she hits my arm hard, I rub it tenderly, _"I'm sorry babe, I am so happy, I love you so much"_ I say softly pulling her in for a kiss.

 _"You just better know I'm not letting you out of my sight for a minute"_ I state as I wrap my arms around her, her head buried in my chest.

* * *

It's nine months later that they welcome a beautiful baby girl into the world, Rachel and Noah (he dropped Puck a while back) name her Caroline Faith Puckerman, and I Quinn Fabray got to her God Mother, i cried when my best friend asked me but I was so happy for both her and myself.

 _"Wanna make a baby Mrs Fabray?"_ I heard my husband ask me as we look at Caroline in her Moses basket.

 _"Totally"_ I reply not needing to think about it.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Please Read And Review x x x_**


End file.
